Transcendence
by echosong258
Summary: Love does not know age. It does not know fear or defeat or seek outside approval. Love strengthens the weak, defies the impossible and even surpasses lifetimes. One Shot


It starts with a nine year age difference.

Their Ship of Dreams is now one of realities, and she can't find the words to describe how she feels. There's no way to express how much happiness and pride she has for her nakama, for herself, for fulfilling promises that were made to loved ones, and they celebrate for _days_ , which isn't all that surprising considering they're the Straw Hats, but eventually she moves to the back of the boat, taking a moment for herself to watch the sun as it sets and bask in its glowing warmth.

Each and every moment with them is a blessing in its own way; how can it not be? This crew is so full of life and joy and hope… they are her _family_. And Robin knows she won't ever regret that first meeting, the chance she took on them and how they proved, over and over again, the words Saul had once said. Honestly, even though she had riled them up something fierce, that first time on the Going Merry is one of her favorite memories. Because each and every one of her nakama now holds a special place in her heart and it doesn't matter how many lifetimes pass; they will always be a part of her.

The sound of footsteps reaches her hears, slowly drawing closer till her crewmate stops beside her and takes in the same view. They stand in silence for a moment before she turns to Zoro with a smile.

"How's your tattoo?*"

"Fine. A little itchy, but love-cook did a pretty good job."

"Remember to put the ointment on it."

"Yeah it's just about time for that." He holds out a bottle, "Would you mind?"

She smiles, "Not at all."

He makes himself comfortable on the ground and she settles behind him, gently massaging the medicine into his skin between his shoulder blades. It warms her soul, how far they've come… from when her very presence would set him on edge. Back when he made his suspicion of her obvious and she gave him pieces of herself (her thoughts, her feelings…) in exchange for his trust. Maybe that's why she's always been so fond of him, even from the very beginning.

"Any plans for the future?" He asks after she finishes and returns the bottle, moving to admire the horizon by his side.

"I'm not entirely sure; the idea of living an average life isn't as appealing as it used to be. Although there are some aspects of it I wouldn't mind having."

"Like what?"

"A family," She can feel Zoro's gaze shift from the darkening sky to her, the slight curiosity that emanates from him, "I'd name my daughter after my mother and my son after Saul."

They remain silent for a while, and it's not till the last rays of light disappear that he speaks again, "If I had kids… I'd name my daughter after an old friend. I don't know what I'd name my son."

"I think you'd make a good father." She gives him a mischievous smile, "I've known for quite a while that it suits you."

She giggles at the blush consuming his face (he's just too adorable when he's flustered) but he doesn't reprimand her or anything, so she figures he doesn't really mind. He reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers as they look out at the sea.

"You'd make a good mother."

"… Thank you."

In a perfect world they basically all live happily ever after. But the thing is Robin learned at a young age that life is far from perfect, and sometimes it hits you with things you'd never expect. Like finally running out of luck, no matter how impossible it always seemed to be.

She watches them from the other side of the barrier as she holds the enemy back and remembers something similar happening, so many years ago, before they gave her a reason to hope for the future, before they restored her trust and returned her heart… Robin knows they won't give up, won't stop defying the odds till they get her back, and it's not that she doesn't have faith in her nakama, but she's learned to recognize a truly hopeless situation when she sees one.

"Don't give up! Win this fight and live!"

Luffy clenches his fists in defiance, reprimanding her in his own way while the others shout reassurances they so badly want to believe. She gives each of them a smile, tries to convey the gratitude and love she feels for them. And when she meets Zoro's gaze she can see his frustration and anger, but most of all… how much this hurts him. She wishes so desperately that they had more time, that they could've had a future. But she doesn't want to leave him, any of them, with words of regret.

"I'm thankful I got to meet you. Everything was worth it, if it meant we could be nakama." The monster's hand begins to glow, but it's not fear for herself that drives her to face the attack head on, "Promise me! Tell me that you will fight! That you will _live_!"

She waits till Zoro lifts Wado into the air, tears streaming down his face as he promises along with the crew, and braces herself.

* * *

The second time they meet he's the one who's older.

Granted he's not that far along in his years, but that shitty love-cook enjoys pointing out the (not-even-there) white hairs dusting the green mop on his head. Not that it really matters to him; he's pretty happy traveling with the rest of the Straw Hat crew. Most of them anyways.

The island they arrive to makes a big fuss over them and it's something he's come to expect; excitement seems to follow them everywhere they go after all.

As he's walking through town someone suddenly crashes into him, and he looks down in time to see a little girl fall back and land on the ground. She appears to be about 6 or 7 years old, jet black hair tied back in pigtails and slightly tanned skin. It amuses him a bit, the way she huffs indignantly after a moment, but when she looks up at him he freezes.

Her eyes… she has _Robin's_ eyes.

And he knows they are because he's never met anyone whose irises were the color of a clear, mid-morning sky. He's suddenly taken back to that day, to that moment he couldn't save her; someone who was so incredibly important that every time he thinks of her his chest just _aches_ and it feels like he's drowning, struggling to the surface that seems just out of his reach-

Then the girl smiles at him and suddenly he can breathe again.

"What's your name?" His tone is gruff, serious, the one he normally uses when he's really serious during a fight, but he can't help it. Not after the way he lost her.

He feels like he's being thrown in for another loop when her expression becomes amused, because it's just so much like _her_ and-

"Isn't it bad manners to ask for someone's name without offering our own first?"

… Figures she's just as evasive.

An idea comes to him, and all things considered it really isn't one of the best he's thought of, but there's something important happening here. He can't really explain what it is or how he knows, but his instincts have never led him wrong before, why doubt them now?

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, the World's Greatest Swordsman."

Her entire semblance suddenly changes. Her smile is now warmer, but a touch more playful and her eyes… they hold so much wisdom and maturity that shouldn't be possible for someone of her age.

"Congratulations. Mr. Swordsman."

And he sees her. He sees Nico Robin looking back at him through the eyes of this tiny, innocent little girl whose harboring soul of his fallen nakama. Robin who's commending him; acknowledging that he kept his promise. That he would fight each day and _live_. He's sure of it.

He suddenly feels like crying.

Because reincarnation's always seemed like a crazy idea; a fantasy dreamt up by someone who simply couldn't accept death. But this… this is just… he can't even find the words to describe what's happening, what he's witnessing. And he's suddenly filled with all-consuming _hope_. Because now… now it seems possible; that they can be together one day. That their souls will find each other and they'll live life _together_ ; the way he's been dreaming of for so many years.

The girl's still on the ground, but she lifts arms towards him and he gets the feeling she's not just asking for help. He's proven right when she forces a hug on him; wrapping her little arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. He returns the gesture, trying not to seem desperate in the way he holds her to him.

"Thank you." She whispers, and he nearly chokes on a sob.

He sets her on the ground, and that look in her eyes (the one that's so purely _Robin_ ) is hidden behind a veil. Pushed back by the daily life and experiences of this girl who smiles at him and has so much to live for.

A sense of peace fills him as she runs to her mother, stopping only for a brief moment to wave at him, and he hopes that the rest of this life is much kinder to her than the last one.

* * *

They manage to find each other again. And this time they're the same age.

She's exploring some ruins in the forest not too far from her village when her sixth sense makes her aware of someone's presence. It's not strong, but she's had this ability to 'see' and 'hear' things no matter how far away when she concentrates, and soon enough she catches sight of him; bloody, beaten and unconscious. She can tell he's from somewhere far away, although still in the same country, if the clothes he's wearing are anything to go by, but she's a bit wary. There are rumors that their kingdom is being taken over; and providing a roof for the wrong person, even if you don't know anything, can mean death for the entire household.

She drags him back home anyways.

Her mother scolds her because there's war on the horizon, and her younger brother is excited ("I get to practice being a doctor, Onee-Chan!"), but her father lays out an extra bed and helps her nurse the boy back to health. She's in the same room when he wakes up for the first time.

He's stubborn, short-tempered and always has to be right but his attitude amuses her to no end. Despite his initial distrust of them he gets along wonderfully with her brother and their friends and they grow pretty close; enough that she takes almost every chance she has to tease him. Surprisingly, even though he always makes a big fuss, he lets her get away with it.

From the little he talks about his past, she's sure his home is still standing and it's only few months before he's completely recovered (apparently he's a fast healer) so she patiently waits for him to head out. But as the days go by, it becomes apparent that he plans on saying. He works the field with her father, trains with the village men, takes care of her younger brother, naps in whichever room she decides to read in and occasionally humors her mother.

There's this sense of peace that she can't quite explain but at the same time she can't help the slight apprehension that runs through her every once in a while when she thinks about how everything feels… strangely familiar; as if this routine, this way of life with him, has happened before. Which isn't possible because she's never left the village and she's _never_ seen hair like his. But then their eyes meet and it's like he knows what she's thinking because he gives her this look that's a mix between a grin and a smirk and suddenly she's ok again. Without realizing it he's become her rock, her sense of stability and that expression of his helps ground her when she feels like she's about to fall.

What surprises her the most is that she can see herself growing old with him. And yes she's only 14 years old and maybe she sounds like all the other starry-eyed girls her age who daydream of romance and giggle when they talk about kisses or holding hands, but she knows deep in her heart that it's true.

They're meant for one another.

She doesn't change the way she acts around him, but she does smile a lot more and she can tell he notices because he has this slightly pleased look on his face whenever they're together and he gives her that smug grin when he catches her looking at him.

They're all asleep one night and the air is warm and calm, as is the norm during the summer, when something wakes her up. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, and she can't hear anything suspicious but she has this gut feeling so she steps out of her room to investigate. She hardly blinks when she finds him wandering around, holding a sword and looking just as apprehensive as she feels.

"Wake everyone up and tell them to be quiet," He whispers, "I'll wait by the back door."

Her parents seem to know something is wrong the moment they open their eyes, and she's in her brother's room when the first screams break out. Her mother rushes them out of the house and to her shock most of the surrounding houses are on fire; armed soldiers fighting against all the village men who are doing what they can to keep the enemy from advancing. To keep them from destroying their homes, separating their families and killing their loved ones. He joins the fight, along with her father, and it's not long before she loses sight of them.

Everywhere she looks there's chaos, but she pushes through the fear and does what she can to help those around her as they run. Already so many lives have been lost, so many children orphaned, women who are now widows or men falling to the ground, their eyes already vacant, but she keeps moving forward and urges every person she finds to run, to _live_.

They head towards the river and she feels a spark of hope only for it to instantly vanish when she catches sight of him out of the corner of her eye. He's holding three swords, one in each hand and one in his mouth, his best and preferred way of fighting. And despite how deadly he can be she believes his three sword style is honestly the most amazing thing she's ever seen. Yet he's bleeding and on his knees because while he can take down men more than twice his size, he's unable to fight the three barbarians who are holding her best friend hostage.

Her feet are moving before she's even aware of it.

A memory, brief and hazy, passes through her mind but clear enough for her to know how to break the spine of the one who's holding a gun to her friend's throat then snap the neck of the another one before her swordsman takes down the final man.

He's in awe of her for a brief moment then he's demanding that they run, that they get to safety while he buys them as much time as he can. The fire is still raging around them, not to mention her friend is near hysterics, but she barely registers any of it. Because there's a cut that starts above his left eyebrow, goes all the way down to the middle of his cheek and is leaking so much blood that half of his face is covered in red.

"I'm not leaving you." She can see the fury, the absolute desperation in his remaining eye. But she stands firm. She won't let him fight by himself and she won't run away while he risks his life for a village that isn't even his own.

Their silent argument lasts only for a few seconds, but it honestly feels like a lifetime before he gives in, the slightest hint of relief crossing his face. She turns back to her friend, whose beautiful orange hair is covered with dirt and soot and blood, and tells her to get to safety before she runs in the opposite direction.

The battle absolutely thrills her. Not because she's ending lives with her bare hands, but because she's doing something to stop these monsters, because she's protecting her village, because she has her swordsman by her side. He seems just as excited as she is, and she has this feeling that his reasons are the same as her own.

She doesn't know how it happens, but one moment their fighting back to back then the next she's on the ground, looking up at him in horror, at the sword that's going straight through him.

A wrenched cry rips through the air and then the man's body is being broken and mangled beyond recognition, his screams of pain mixing with her wails of anguish. The man is quickly forgotten and dumped aside as she rushes back to her beloved and throws her arms around his neck. She's in too much distress to register her actions and he's too busy struggling for breath as she pulls back and cups his face in her hands. Both of them know he won't make it. But then he gives her that irritating, lovable grin of his, as if everything's going to be ok, and she has half a mind to kiss him or smack him upside the head for being such a cheeky bastard in the face of death. She goes with the first option because she doesn't want to go through life without knowing what that's like.

Her mother eventually finds her and pulls her away, kicking and screaming with tears running down her face, crying out for a life that has long since left this world.

* * *

In the next life they share she's four years older and the daughter of a noble.

He's called in with the rest of his friends because these high-society aristocrats are heading to a neighboring country to negotiate a treaty and they need the protection, especially the daughter and her friend (which he and his gluttonous captain get assigned too respectively) who are also going on the journey. Playing escort to some brat isn't really high on his priority list, but the pay's good and more than enough for them to live comfortably till more work comes up, especially with their leader's eating habits.

The entire route is going to be like some sort of campaign (he doesn't really care about all the finer details), so they're shown maps to help them memorize the course and practice with the guards of the noble family for three days straight but it's not till they're about to leave that he meets her. It's easy to know who she is because he's heard that her foreign blood gave her eyes the color of a clear, mid-morning sky.

She's possibly the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and damn it all if that thought doesn't make him feel like that stupid swirly-brow.

They don't really talk the first few days of the trip, mostly because she rides with the rest of the nobles but every once in a while she steps out and walks with the rest of them. That, of course, is the first thing that catches his attention. He comes to find that even though she's charming and polite and acts exactly how a noble's daughter should, there's another side that most people usually don't get to see. She's morbid, enjoys reading and likes teasing him.

Damn woman.

Still, his curiosity gets the better of him when he catches her sneaking out one night. He follows her and he's pleasantly amazed to find her training in hand-to-hand combat with one of her guards. She's pretty good at it too; movements strong but graceful, fierce and direct and he kind of wants to test out her skills. See what it's like to fight against her and help her where it's needed.

He decides to wait till she finishes her drill before he makes himself known, but then she turns and he stiffens when their eyes meet and he can't help but clench his teeth at the teasing smile she gives him (she must've let him follow her on purpose, the damn woman), so he tries to move the attention off himself by asking her why she trains (because honestly he wants to know), especially since she has guards that are meant to fight for her, who are there to protect her.

"Am I not allowed to know how to defend myself and those around me if it becomes necessary?"

An interesting answer, even if it's in the form of a question. He's never met an over-privileged brat that would even bother; they'd all rather sit on their oversized asses or are too scared to even _breathe_ without breaking a nail, so it's nice to know his instincts about her are right.

"You know there are people out there who won't hesitate to kill you. Ones who don't care if you're a man or woman." He's simply stating a fact, and he's pretty sure she knows he's testing her, but he can also tell that she's being honest, which makes her response twice as pleasing.

"All the more reason to train."

"And what of the ones who'll never take you seriously?" He asks, "They'll never fight you as an equal."

"Then it's their own fault when they die at my hands."

He starts teaching her sword fighting that very night. She's a fast learner and she cherishes the small dagger he eventually gets her but she still prefers hand-to-hand, not that he minds; it just makes her all the more dangerous to someone with less than innocent intentions and he feels an odd sort of satisfaction in knowing no pervert (or anyone at all for that matter) will ever be able to take advantage of her.

The days keep passing by and eventually their journey comes to an end. A huge celebration's being thrown in their honor (the blue-bloods really) when they arrive at the palace, something his friends take advantage of. They drink and eat to their hearts content, but he keeps her within sight at all times so he's the only one who notices when she sneaks away and he follows her outside into the gardens. He's not going to see her after this, and it bothers him more than he's willing admit. Earlier that morning the annoying witch she calls her best friend pointed out that his group needs to protect them for the journey back, but he still feels like there's a dark cloud hanging over his head.

She's naturally a person of few words and normally there's an easy air around them when they don't talk, but his instincts tell him that there's something bothering her. He doesn't push, despite how much he wants to know, and his patience is rewarded when she finally speaks.

"I almost regret this journey." Her voice isn't quite sad, but it doesn't hold any of her usual enthusiasm either. "I've had my suspicious since my father first told me about this trip… but I had hoped they weren't true. Even more so after…"

She trails off, and he's left with a burning curiosity to know just what she was going to say, but instead of asking he hums in acknowledgement and they fall into silence once again.

"We won't be seeing much of each other during our stay here." She says, and he ignores the way his heart clenches.

He's not sure how it happens, but they end up sharing a dance; they're far away from prying eyes but the music is just loud enough for them to hear. The memory of her in his arms is enough to get him through the next few days while she's busy on walks with the prince or dining with the king and her father. On the fifth day she's called away from her breakfast to the throne room. He's standing beside her when her father announces that since their own king has no daughters, and she's close enough to the royal bloodline, she'll be marrying the prince.

He swears his heart just stops.

The king and her father go on about how much of a benefit it'll be for their nations, what the unity would bring to the people and a bunch of other things he doesn't give a damn about. Because this is what she had meant; she knew they were going to do this. And because of her noble blood she's going to be wed to another man (to a _prince_ ) and he's just going back home to his middle-class life and never see her again.

Her voice brakes through his thoughts, composed just as always, but he can hear the underlying defiance; she won't take this decision they've made for her (not now, not ever) and he feels an overwhelming sense of pride as she presents another strategy. Her idea makes much more sense and has just as many (if not more) advantages than the marriage would and he's filled to the brim with respect at how clever she is.

Then the mongrel of a prince makes a huge scandal at her 'belittlement of him' and that 'she _couldn't_ _possibly_ do any better' and the encounter ends in a standoff with thin promises of meeting again soon.

Later he hears her father berating her and trying to shove the marriage proposal down her throat. She's resisting and challenging every argument; standing her ground and he can feel her unyielding fighting spirit even from his post outside the doors to her suite. A loud crack sounds through the air followed by a small gasp and suddenly he's in the room with one of his swords drawn, pointing it at the nobleman's throat.

Her father yells in outrage despite his fear; at the insolence and insubordination when he's the one _paying_ the damn group and-

"You hired me to protect her," He interrupts calmly, "Try to strike her again and you lose a hand."

Despite her weak protests he sleeps against the wall across her bed that night.

She does what she can to convince the king, but their hope is ripped away from them when they wake up in the middle of the night to shouts and screams of the king's murder. He's got a pretty good idea who's behind it, especially when the traditional grieving ceremony is ignored and the coronation is held only hours later. The new ruler announces to his people that he and the _princess_ are getting married in three days. What the bastard _doesn't_ tell them is that he's threatening her kingdom with war to make sure she goes through with it.

Her dress is made of silk and lace and she looks so heartbreakingly beautiful that when he sees her he almost falls to his knees. Then he remembers that it's not for him and he scowls at everything and everyone with such hostility that's she gives him the option of heading back home with the rest of his friends instead of completing their mission. The thing is that he can't really bring himself to abandon her. He cares too much to leave her alone in a foreign land with no friends or allies and it's not like the guards of this kingdom are good enough to keep her safe.

Both of them know he's condemning himself to a miserable life but he never does anything he doesn't want so when he tells her he'll stay by her side, sealing his promise with the barest brush of his lips against her forehead, he knows she believes him.

Someone else saves him the trouble of interrupting the ceremony because one moment she's about to bind herself to the mutt for the rest of her life, then the next everything is chaos. Turns out the bastard had a few enemies he was hoping to intimidate and fend off with the forces the marriage would've brought him but they obviously had other plans. His group jumps into action, gathering her along with her family and best friend and creating two protective rings around them; an inner and an outer barrier. As he fights he notices that she and the witch are fighting just behind the inner group, easily defeating the few stragglers who make it through.

The battle is just about theirs when something catches his eye and he lifts his sword to block the arrow that's headed straight for him, but he noticed it too late and even though it's been a short life he really doesn't regret anything. A blur of white suddenly appears in front of him and he's frozen with absolute horror at the scene that plays out before his eyes.

She falls to her knees, her white dress turning crimson as it's stained with her blood, and he feels something break inside him. He grabs the dagger lying beside her, hurls it with a roar and barely registers that it goes through the marksman's throat before he's on the ground, cradling her in his arms. He's swearing up a storm, calling for the group's doctor and begging her to live but it's not till his tears fall on her cheeks that focuses on him.

"I love you." He barely manages through his sobs. He feels his already shattered heart break further when she smiles sadly at him, a trickle of blood running down the corner of her mouth. She's fading fast, but she still finds the strength to lift her hand, cup his cheek and whisper the words back to him.

When she closes her eyes for the last time, they're still the color of a clear, mid-morning sky.

* * *

She's three years younger but her world is stained with darkness and death.

Her clan is infamous for their methods; ruthless and cunning with the ability to make their victims see beauty in their own deaths and cause those who witness the action or the aftermath such horror that nothing will ever help them move past the trauma. Even the most vile and wicked of the underworld whisper about the Black Leopard Assassins with a mix of fear and reverence in their voices.

The first time she witnesses such malice is at the tender age of eight, only a few weeks after she was found wandering the streets. Everyone is called to witness the trial of a man who attempted to infiltrate their group, who many had called friend while he schemed behind their backs so he could destroy the organization. She's placed in the first row to watch, along with the other children, as the King of Assassins himself slowly tortures the man, as blood pools on the floor and the sound of pained screams rings through the air.

Many of the children beside her have been in the clan longer, but a few still cringe at the sight or whimper at the sounds. A shudder goes down her spine at the ones who watch with indifference or sadistic glee. Yet, despite the horror that's being displayed before her eyes, she can't help but admire how the man refuses to beg for his life, how he denies any of men and women watching the pleasure of seeing him break. She still remembers the look on his face; challenging and defiant before he crushes the clans pride with his words.

His comment grants him a quick death.

She's only ten when they force her to make her first kill. The entire time her gut wrenches and her heart feels like it's being shredded by invisible claws as she snaps the woman's neck. As they leave she hears the family cry out for the one they lost and suffocating guilt mixed with self-disgust crashes into her. Because it was by her hands that those children no longer have a mother, no longer have someone to cry out for when they feel scared or need comfort. A pain she's all too familiar with yet caused them anyways.

The King of Assassins' himself took her on as an apprentice, and under his tutelage her ability to 'see' and 'hear' things too far for a normal person to notice amplifies, but not in a way she's proud of. She feels a blinding hatred for him as he praises her work after their first mission, at how she hadn't wavered as the blood seeped from the woman's body.

"I'm impressed," He comments as she reaches for her dagger, "You must've been an assassin in another life from how clean that kill was." Her righteous anger is replaced with horror and although he's turned away from her he laughs as if he knows how deep his remark struck, "Maybe your skills crossed along with your soul."

As soon as they're back at the guild and she's out of sight, she empties her stomach and lets the guilt consume her.

She gets used to having death hover over her shoulder at every moment whether she's awake or asleep, but before her parents left the land of the living they always told her life was precious, something to be cherished and defended. It's something she still believes with every fiber of her being and it's why she hates the Black Leopards more than words can ever describe. They're cruel, merciless, and relish in each mission if not for the pay, then simply for the pleasure of watching the light fade from their victim's eyes.

There's nothing she wants more than to leave this life, but on her 20th birthday she's crowned heir and sent on her first assignment as mission commander (a test to prove she's worthy, that she's capable of leading the clan) to end the kingdom's Captain of the Guard.

It takes her weeks before she announces her chosen team, consisting of a master thief, the clan's effeminate master of disguise, and the cowardly master sharpshooter, all of whom are good friends with her.

They agree on acting during the prince's birthday celebration and when they arrive it's easy for her team to locate their target with a causal glance as she and her best friend enter the room, playing the part of two lucky women accompanying a noble who's notorious for his womanizing habits. She notes that Captain's own eyes are taking in everything just as intently, mirroring the bird he was named after. It's one of the reasons she's spent so long studying him, because while its well known how powerful he is, too many before her have lost their lives because he noticed what others missed.

Rumor has it he's immune to poison, but there's been a new, recently discovered and undetectable toxin that's been circling the black market. Their plan is to mix it with his food or drink; they only need the opportune moment to do so. She knows he'll take an occasional drink of wine during events, but he always has the same waiter deliver an unopened bottle and pours the glass in front of him.

Of course, she's already prepared for this; there are three bottles holding poisoned wine, and her disguise master is dressed as a cook to keep them from accidently killing the wrong person and causing a scene. His talent is legend throughout the underworld, each and every impersonation precise and second to none, so she has absolute faith that he'll be able to trick the Captain, especially since he's had weeks of practice mimicking the server and their trial run earlier in the day was a success.

The next obstacle is his right hand guard; the Demon in Human Form.

She's been referred to as the Devil Child since she made her first kill, but even after she grew into her woman's body no one has ever suspected she _wasn't_ a man. Except him; a man whose known for his skills as a master swordsman, his battle perception and intense killing intent. One who had openly questioned her gender when she had ran into him, still in her assassin's guise, on her way back from a mission two years ago.

He peaks her interest more than she cares to admit, but if he catches any of her friends they'll be in serious trouble. This is why it's up to her marksman to keep an eye out from his hidden position in the contours of the ceiling and help her and the thief find an opening to distract him when the time comes.

She feels someone watching her a moment before her marksman voice sounds through the earpiece, and she casually looks around the room then meets the Demon's eye

"Isn't this fun?" Her friend giggles.

She looks at the swordsman a moment longer before giving him a mysterious smile then turning to her friend, "Very. I believe the night may become more interesting."

The thief giggles again, because she knows there's a hidden meaning in the phrase, and tightens her grip on their escorts arm. "Are you going to play?" She nods towards the card tables, "We'd love to watch!"

The Prince's love of casinos was well known, so it was no surprise that it had been chosen it as his birthday theme. Luckily it makes their jobs that much easier. "Of course," The man purrs, wrapping an arm around each of their waists, "Let me show you lovely women the stroke of luck Lady Fate bestows on me whenever I-"

"Would you like to dance?"

She turns in surprise to find the demon swordsman behind her, holding out his hand as he impassively waits for her reply. She smiles, "I am not here alone. You will have to ask him." She says, looking at the nobleman.

"O-of course!" The man stutters nervously, "Go right ahead!"

Coward.

The swordsman leads her around the room a few times before they finally find the dance floor. He places a hand on her waist while she drapes one on his shoulder then both of their free hands meet as they begin a slow waltz.

"Have we met before?" She asks coyly.

He stares at her for a long moment before answering, "I'm not sure. I would've remembered seeing eyes like yours."

The comment catches her off guard, but she recovers quickly, "I must say, for someone whose reputation suggests otherwise, you seem to know how to flatter a woman."

"It wasn't flattery.

"Oh? So you were being honest?"

He narrows his eye at her, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You should be careful," She warns, though her smile never wavers, "Some women would see it as an opening to take advantage of you."

"Including yourself?"

She shakes her head at him in faint amusement, "I get the feeling you wouldn't trust me even if I tried."

"So you _are_ planning something?"

"Is that the reason you invited me to dance, Swordsman-san? To see if I had hidden intentions?"

The silence between them is heavy, challenging and alert. Yet, it's also hesitant; as if his instincts are at war, and he can't figure out why. She gets the feeling it's because he knows somethings wrong but he's not sure if he actually distrusts her, and that makes him wary.

His eye continues to search her as she gives him a patient smile before he finally says, "I feel like I know you."

"I see." She twirls for the next step of their dance, and as she spins she wishes more than ever she could be free; that she could be honest with him and worthy of his trust. "We both know that is only a half-truth."

He frowns, "Do I know you?"

"No."

"Who's the one giving half-truths now? Damn Woman." He scowls.

"As childish as it sounds I wasn't the one who decided to only be partially honest first."

His response is a grunt of annoyance.

She notices something out of the corner of her eye, and to her horror it's another group of assassins. Some are hidden in plain sight and others in the shadows, but she's trained alongside them, and learned the secrets of the King of Assassins himself, she knows who and where they are.

"Your Captain has a target on his back. The Devil Child has been sent to take his head."

His eye widens, and a small part of her shrinks back at his reaction, "She's here?"

"Yes," She tightens her grip on his arm when he curses violently under his breath and tries to pull away. "But she is not the one you need to worry about; the King of Assassins has a brother, one who's held a grudge for longer than either of us has been alive."

"How do I know I can trust you? That your warning isn't just to distract us?"

The uncertainty in his eye is as obvious as her friend's love for jewels, and she can't blame him for being hesitant. If he ignores her it could possibly mean the death of everyone in the room, but if he trusts her and it turns out she's lying then he fails in his obligation to protect and serve. She's seen his dedication, his unwavering loyalty to his friends and comrades; he cut down any threat to them.

"I understand your reasons, but do not be so quick to doubt me, Swordsman-san. I will do what I can to help you. Go."

She gives his hands a quick squeeze for good luck then pulls away, disappearing into the crowd. She warns her friends, disposing of the poisoned wine bottles before strategically positioning everyone throughout the room. The nobleman's already found new accessories, so she and the thief play the part of jilted toys before retreating to the shadows while her disguise master is camouflaged as another guard not too far from the Captain. The sharpshooter is still hidden in the contours of the ceiling; keeping a bird's eye view and ready to take down anyone suspicious.

The king's brother, the Prince of Dark Justice, had been less than happy during her coronation and had loudly voiced his disapproval. But he would've begrudgingly accepted her as heir if the king hadn't chosen a mere _girl_ to take down his greatest rival. Which means he's trying to sabotage her mission, or (despite his brother's orders) he's simply getting his revenge. All things considered he's probably happy the two goals go hand in hand.

Chaos irrupts when their sharpshooter takes down an assassin who got too close and the guests are trampling over each other to escape. With the element of surprise gone the king's brother charges at the Captain, but she and her team, identities hidden behind their masks, charge towards the fight. They all know the consequences they'll face once this is over; that that even though the prince is sabotaging their mission they may end up paying with their lives if they leave even one witness behind. She can only hope for the best.

The battle is long, ruthless, and every time she takes down an opponent there's another one replacing them. Eventually she finds herself fighting back to back with the swordsman and during a brief moment of eye contact both of them acknowledge each other as allies. It feels familiar, the way they move in harmony and in response to one another. It gives her a sense of comfort. When she sees the King's brother flee, unnoticed by anyone else, she runs after him.

And even though she was expecting it, she meets the full extent of his fury as she rounds the corner.

"INSOLENT WENCH!" He swings his weapon wildly, breaking through the stone walls and pillars with each blow. She can only imagine what would happen if he managed to hit her. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

His rampage pushes her further and further away from the ballroom and she does what she can to fight back, but desperate men are dangerous to confront and all too soon his dagger slices through her shoulder. She stumbles and he takes advantage of the moment to grab her by the neck, ripping off her mask.

"I should've gone after you the day I murdered your parents." He growls, and her eyes widen. "If I had known that _pathetic_ little girl I left in a puddle of her parent's blood would take everything I wanted you would've died along with them!"

Molten fury unlike anything she's ever known courses through her and the world around her grows hazy till a particularly satisfying cry of pain reaches her ears. It almost feels as if she's experiencing everything out of her own body, though she knows she's watching from her own eyes as the prince glares at her, both of his legs broken along with one of his arms as he remains pinned to the wall with his own dagger.

"You will pay for your sins," She pulls out a knife and presses it against his throat, "For smiling as you made children orphans or left husbands without their wives… For the death of an innocent 8 year old who was forced to survive, even when she didn't want to."

She senses movement and jumps back in time to avoid an arrow aimed for her neck. She clenches her fist as she's surrounded and the… the _monster_ is pulled from the wall and supported by two of his men, "Greet your parents in the afterlife." He hisses.

She's not ready to die, not before she executes this abomination of human life, but she's outnumbered and chances of her surviving are almost nonexistent. The clang of swords meets her ears, and she blinks in surprise, as do the other assassins. They hadn't even sensed the Swordsman's approach.

"The battle isn't over yet." He says calmly.

"Stay out of this you arrogant bastard!" The prince shouts, "If anything, you should want her dead! She was sent to kill the Captain."

"But she didn't. She chose his life over her own."

"Only because she benefits from it! If I kill the Captain she loses her crown."

"Either way she saved my mentor's life when she didn't have too," The swordsman says, "The only enemy I see here is you."

"I'll kill you! You and that miserable harlo-" She throws her knife and watches with satisfaction as it embeds itself in his throat.

Again that sense of familiarity and security passes through her as they fight side by side, and for a moment she wonders if- _hopes_ he'll help her escape the Black Leopards. But her wish is taken away by a poisoned knife, one coated with the same toxin she'd been planning to use. She places her swordsman's head in her lap, holding on to one of his hands as she runs her fingers through his bright green hair. She can hear the castle doctor doing what he can, but all of them know he won't make it.

"Why did you ask me to dance?"

"Your eyes," He mumbles, "They were sad. They still are."

She blinks back tears, "I've never wanted this life."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." He gives her a cheeky grin, and she taps him on the forehead in light reprimand.

"I wanted to plant a garden," She whispers, "A small place where I could help things grow instead of force them to die."

He lifts a hand to cup her cheek, and the tears finally fall as she leans into the gesture. She doesn't know why she's so attached. Why, after formally meeting him only hours before, this hurts more than anything she's ever experienced. But she can feel something deep inside her calling out for him, and she suspects he feels the same way.

She heads for the guild after he takes his last breath. It's consumed by flames before the sun rises.

* * *

There's a thirteen year age difference this time.

His family moves to the village when he's six, and he actually meets her twin brothers first. One is a know-it-all show-off (but he's a swordsman too so he's _kinda_ ok…) and the other one… is really, _really_ stubborn and annoying. And crazy. And likes to be called 'Captain' because he thinks he's a pirate. But he's a pretty cool friend, both of them are, and he likes hanging out with them. Plus they're gonna be in the same class when school starts so he decides he's gotta get used to having so much noise all the time anyways.

"This is our sister!" The twins introduce when he visits their house for the first time.

She's the prettiest grown-up girl he's ever seen and he can't find his voice to say 'hi' or anything and he's gonna look _so dumb_ in front of her and-

"This is our new friend Onee-chan!" His Captain gives her a proud grin then lifts his arms in the air, "He's part of my crew!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah," The know-it-all shrugs, "He's learning Kendo just like me so we're gonna practice together."

He puffs his chest out just a tiny bit because swords are super cool and every time he tells someone about his training they get all impressed and she's gonna like him and think he's super awesome-

"How cute." She smiles.

 _… What?!_

"I'm not cute!" He argues, "I'm tough and strong and I'm gonna fight with _real_ swords one day!"

She smiles, and even though it's a really nice smile that makes him feel all fuzzy he still glares at her, "I'll make the three of you something to eat; you'll need it after you finish training."

By the time he's seven he's decided he's going to marry her when he grows up.

She's super smart and makes good food and even and picks him up from practice just like mommy does and that means she's gonna be a good wife so he has to work hard if he wants to be the best husband ever! And he's not old enough to date yet but it's important to get you know the person you want to marry so he visits them a lot and he knows she's ok with it because she helps him with his homework and lets him spend the night.

When she has to work and they can't visit their other friends his mommy and daddy take care of him and the twins and sometimes they get bored so they sneak into the bar downstairs (upstairs is his house, his parents are the owners) to play pranks on all the mean customers then the three of them tell her all about it at dinner. She says that they're not supposed to do that but he sees the way her pretty eyes sparkle so he knows she thinks their adventures are funny. He wonders if this is what having brothers feels like. He doesn't have siblings, and the twins don't have parents so they're a family and when he's old enough not only is he gonna marry the prettiest girl in the world but he's gonna have _real_ brothers!

"I'm gonna starve! Onee-chan hasn't cooked dinner in forever!"

"It's only been two days."

"I'm hungry!"

"Quit whining!" He grumbles, "I'm trying to nap!"

He gets a pointed glare for not caring how important food is, but it doesn't matter. They haven't really talked about it but lately it seems like she's pushing them aside. Before a couple hours out every once in a while was normal, but it started changing and now she's gone three times a week for three or four hours and it's _really_ starting to bug him. The twins too because they've been getting in trouble at school more but when she asks them if they're doing ok they don't say anything. He doesn't either because grownups are supposed to know when somethings wrong even if nobody says anything. And she's super smart so she can figure it out on her own!

One night (while their bored out of their minds) she stops by his house to spend time with her three favorite boys and even though they're kinda mad at her they're also super excited and they miss her so they grab on to her and the four of them fall asleep on the couch. She starts spending more time with them and he ends up forgiving her but she also talks about a friend of hers; tells the three of them about how nice he is and what he's like for weeks before suggesting they meet him. He's got a really bad feeling about it and the twins agree.

"I can't believe they cancelled practice today…" He complains.

"It' can't be helped; they couldn't find another time to fix the floors."

"Know-it-all."

"Shishishi! We can play at home! Maybe we'll get a extra big snack to make us feel better!"

"We don't eat like you do, brother."

"Yeah. Besides we can still practice at your house."

"Hm?" His captain suddenly stops walking and when they turn to see why he has this blank look on his face that usually means something bad is gonna happen.

"Oi? You coming?"

"Who's that with Onee-chan?"

They have to walk by the park to get to the twin's house, and it's always busy so it takes a moment before they notice her with some guy. She has friends, they _know_ that, but she's never hugged any of them the way she's hugging this guy and then the two kiss and he feels something inside him snap. The next thing he knows the three of them are pushing the guy away; kicking and yelling their heads off at him and shouting things like "Get away you pervert!" and "Who the hell are you?"

Everything keeps getting worse till she has to make the man leave then bullies them back home. He can tell she knows they're not happy, but she still sends them to their room with a promise of talking with each of them because she's not going to let them get away with how violent and disrespectful they were. It makes him super mad that she's defending that jerk, because they're gonna get married one day and kissing someone else is a bad thing!

The three of them sulk in the twins' bedroom (they're on the bottom bunk and he's on the bed they got him a few months ago) for a while before she finally comes in, but he just turns around, crosses his arms and ignores her as she leads her brothers out to talk to them. He's still in the same spot when she comes back a little while later.

"Go away!" He yells, "I don't wanna talk to you!"

She sits on the corner of the bed anyways, probably waiting for him to cool down or something. Well he's not gonna! She has some explaining to do!

"Why'd he kiss you?"

"Because sometimes, when grownups who really, really like each other go on dates they kiss to show a special type of affection."

He glances back at her, "It's all his fault that you're ignoring us."

"I haven't been-"

"Yes you are!" He jumps up, and feels his eyes watering from how mad he is (men don't cry!), "You always go out on Saturdays now and you haven't been helping me with my homework or picking us up after practice!"

She looks at him for a moment, "The twins are your friends, right?"

"What?"

"The twins," She repeats, "You like spending time with them."

"Duh! Of course I do!"

"But you also have other friends you like having fun with too."

"So?"

She smiles (and he has to remind himself that he's mad at her because he likes it when she smiles), "Do you care about them less?"

"No!"

"But you spend more time with the twins."

"That doesn't mean I don't care! They're my nakama!"

"Then believe that I will always love you three no matter who else is in my life. Even when I spend time with other people I will never, never forget you. I'm sorry that I hadn't realized how neglected you felt, but hopefully when you meet my boyfriend-"

"NO!"

"I realize this may be difficult for all of you but if you give him the chance-"

"He can't be your boyfriend anymore! We're going to get married when I grow up! So you're not allowed to like anyone else."

The room goes quiet and even though he wanted to wait till he was older before telling her he needs to make sure she gets it so this won't _ever_ happen. He feels his eyes water again when she shakes her head, "No; I'll be an old woman by the time you're an adult-"

"I don't care!" He shouts, "I love you like mommy and daddy love each other and I've already decided so there!"

She shakes her head again and he clenches his fists. He's not like all those dummies who say that they love someone one day then love a different person the next! He's _not_ too young to understand! He misses her when she's away and he likes her smile best and he feels all fuzzy when he imagines being taller than her and holding her hand! And that's how you feel when you love someone and want to marry them.

His dad told him so!

Her face softens and he feels his anger start to fade when she takes his hands in hers, "I am much older than you, so I need you to remember that some things are very different for me; I will always love the three of you, never forget that. But when you grow up, and if you still feel the same way, then you can ask me."

Her eyes are a really pretty blue and they remind him of the sky on a sunny day. They're one of the things he loves most about her and he can tell that she's being serious because even though he's 7 and ¾ he's really smart for his age (his mom tells him all the time) so he nods.

"We're gonna get married one day," He promises, "I'll drink lots of milk and eat all my vegetables like mommy says I should so I can grow up fast."

She pats him on the head and smiles, but she always does that so he's not really offended. "I know you will."

She still hangs out with that guy from before, but she doesn't bring him to the house and she doesn't talk about him that much either. The only thing he and the twins don't like is now they get a babysitter sometimes on the weekends but they go to the park when that happens because their group of friends always go and they play tag since it's their favorite and all of them can go crazy without getting in trouble.

The park is actually just across the street from her work, so one day after they're done resting from the latest contest, the eight of them decide to visit her. They have to escape their babysitter because she won't let them but they're able to get her off their backs. Besides getting to spend time with his friends, he thinks getting away from the pink-haired wierdo is the third best thing that's happened today because the lady keeps calling them cute. Or not cute if they make her mad.

His Captain, of course, runs across the street the moment the road looks clear and doesn't even notice the car.

Someone's calling his name, but there's screaming and yelling and his whole body hurts so bad that he just wants to sleep the pain away like he does after training. Then he hears her voice. She sounds like she's crying and he remembers how he pushed his friend out of the way and took the hit instead. He opens his eyes to see tears streaming down her face as she cradles him in her arms.

"Don't close your eyes, ok? The ambulance will be here soon to take you to the doctor and help you get better, so you have to stay awake."

He shakes his head ever so slightly (even _that_ hurts like crazy) because as much as he doesn't like it, something tells him he's not going to make it through this.

"Don't be like that," She scolds lightly, "You promised you were going to grow up; you can't do that if you don't hold on."

"… I'm sorry." He whispers, and she starts crying harder. Every tear that falls from her pretty eyes breaks his heart just a little bit more, because it's all his fault that she's sad and you're not supposed to make the person you love sad. "Is he ok?"

She makes a weird sound, like mix between a sob and a laugh, and the look on her face is kind of… confused? No, like she can't believe he's worried about someone else but it doesn't really surprise her. "Yes. Thank you."

He smiles, "Good."

It's really not fair that he has to leave the land of the living so soon, but for some reason, a larger part of him feels at peace. He's not worried or bitter because that same feeling in his gut that told him he's not going to make it, it's also telling him he'll get another chance someday.

He's glad her eyes are the last thing he sees.

* * *

He's younger than her again, but only by a year.

 _Thousand Suns_ is an establishment well-known for their exquisite food, exotic drinks and cultural dances, as well as the alluring outfits that fit with the country's fashion. The three most famous dancers are known as _The Desert Flowers_ , consisting of a delicate-looking blonde who exhibits poise and grace, an orange-haired seductress whose movements steal the hearts of all who watch, and herself; the mysterious yet flirtatious leader of the trio.

Their talent is so well-known throughout various kingdoms that many travel in hopes to catch them on one of the random nights they perform. They usually don't appear for months at a time because the owner prefers having them show during special events that the country's nobility have throughout the year. When they do go on at the _Thousand Suns_ , she charges an outrageous entry fee. They're that exclusive.

It's during one of those random nights that she meets him. She's lost in the music, the familiar feel of the melody as it pulses through her, when she senses an interesting presence and glances around the room as she gives the audience a sensual look. It's not enough to distract her, but the splash of bright green does catch her attention and she notes that he's with a group of friends. Three of them are bleeding to death from their noses, another three are watching with awe and he's… he's not exactly scowling but compared to his friends it definitely seems like it. The scar over his closed left eye only adds to it. She thinks it's quite adorable, how out of place he looks.

She modifies her next step and takes her friends place so that instead of facing the center of the room she's looking directly at the group. Just like the well-synchronized team they are, her partners adjust to her change and the audience doesn't even notice. She keeps one arm raised towards the ceiling as she extends the other towards them (towards him), twirls her hand then pulls it back to gently hover over her chest then lifts it to meet the other above her head as she slowly turns with an alluring smile. It's a sensual move, as if she's asking him to take her heart, and her reward is a flash of embarrassment then annoyance that crosses his handsome face.

After they're done (and she's in normal clothes) she decides to eat in the actual restaurant instead of in her room or with the other dancers, but she can't find him or his friends. It really shouldn't disappoint her as much as it does, but there was just something about him that drew her in. She shrugs it off because she honestly doesn't think he'll be coming back any time soon, if his attitude is anything to go by, and heads out to walk around the town.

The market place is thrumming with energy; merchants displaying the most exotic trinkets, spices and clothing from faraway lands. She takes a moment to admire some jewelry when someone crashes into her, but a pair of muscular arms save her from falling. She looks up to find a familiar, scared face staring back at her in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" His friend, the one who bumped into her, says as she straightens.

"You idiot!" A blonde smacks the young man across the head, "That is no way to treat a lady." He turns to her and she's beyond amused at the way his attitude changes so quickly, "Such exquisite beauty before my eyes! Was it fate that brought us together?"

She giggles at his antics but when she hears a scoff from behind her, she realizes her mystery savior is standing close enough that she can feel his body heat radiating from him and if she leans back just the slightest bit, she'd be able to touch him. But she won't cross that line _just_ yet.

"I recognize you!" The blue-haired one grins, "You're that SUPA dancer!"

"I have never seen the panties of a dancer before! Miss, if you will-"

 _BAM_ "Don't ask a lady such a perverted question!"

"You guys were amazing!" The youngest one tells her then points at the long-nosed one, "He said your blonde friend was the prettiest!"

"Oi! Oi! Don't just tell people that!"

"But that's what you said."

She turns to the green-haired man as the rest of the group continues talking amongst themselves, "Your friends are interesting." She comments, "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Oh?"

She giggles at the slightly dumbfounded look he gives her.

It turns out they're friends of the prince, and since they were unable to make it to the wedding (an event she and her group danced at) they came for the festival that's being thrown in three days to welcome the new princess. She's beyond excited that he's going to be around for a while and the next night, even though they all knew _The Desert Flowers_ wouldn't be performing, he and his comrades still show up. She takes the chance to introduce her friends to his. His captain takes a liking to her 'little sister' and their delicate blonde seems to enjoy the tall-tales Long-Nose comes up with.

Later she tells him she thinks it's cute and he just shrugs but she can tell he finds it amusing in his own way.

Their groups spend a lot of time together, even after the celebration passes, so when the men finally have to leave a great sadness grips her and she feels like she's losing part of her family. As they're saying good-bye he tells her he'll be back in a month and that he'll write to her in the meantime. He smirks at the surprise on her face.

They follow the same pattern for about a year; he's gone for a month or two then visits for about 6 days and they exchange letters in between stays. But then the owner dies from sudden illness and the _Thousand Suns_ is under new, less than savory management. His letters stop arriving after this change and she knows who's to blame for it, but she still sends her own (in secret) because she knows that when he arrives he'll help her stop this barbarian who refuses them freedom and 'strongly encourages' them to seduce their male customers and charge them for any extra entertainment.

One night she's dancing with the rest of the group when she feels something crawl along her skin and looks around to find a greasy looking man leering at them, more specifically her. A rock settles in the pit of her stomach when she sees the owner approach him. Her instincts prove right when the greedy pig pushes her out into the restaurant (still in her dancers outfit) and she's greeted with the sight of that unsavory patron. She humors him for a couple hours, dropping morbid comments and vague threats to drive him away, but it's not till he suggests going back to his house (specially his bedroom) that she dismisses him with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Her instincts flare when he grabs her arm as she stands and she takes in their surroundings to find a way to escape. He suddenly demands that she accompany him and she smacks his hand away as a burning hatred consumes her. Her rejection is cut off when pain erupts on the side of her face and she falls to the ground, filled to the brim with shock as she lifts a hand to her cheek. The man yanks her back to her feet, pulling her close and threatening to burn her home to the ground if she doesn't comply when she feels a sudden breeze then hears the man screaming in pain, clutching his now severed wrist.

She looks up in surprise to find her swordsman swaying his blade gently to get the blood off it, a calm motion that does little to hide the killing intent radiating from him. Still it doesn't deter the relief that courses through her, even if she hadn't expected him to save her like a knight from those fairy tales she read as a child. But he has a knack for randomly catching her off guard, so she's not too surprised. He's reliable and dedicated to those he cares about and she knows just how lucky she is to be one of those people.

"Carved or clean cut? Which'll it be?"

A shiver goes down her spine at his tone (she's sure the customers and staff alike feel the same unease) even though he's looking at the brute who not only threatened her but hurt her as well.

"Don't waste your time." She says, "He's not worth it."

A venomous look is thrown at them, scorching animosity that sets alarms ringing in her head once more. "You'll regret this." He growls.

"If you value your life, then accept the mercy she's granted you and leave before I cut you down."

The man slinks off and not even an hour later she's the owner of the _Thousand Suns_. But the biggest surprise comes a couple days later while their eating alone in the restaurant.

"Marry me."

It comes out more like a demand, but she sees the slightest hint of nervousness beneath his determination. Despite how much he wants to spend the rest of his life with her he's worried about her answer and it's honestly one of the most adorable things she's ever seen. Really, it's his own fault she loves teasing him.

"Do I not get a choice in the matter, Kenshi-san?" She asks coyly.

His face turns a bright red, "Don't avoid the question, woman."

"Oh? It was a question?"

"Yes,"

"I wasn't even aware that you were courting me."

"What else would you call what I've been doing for the past year?!" His gruff tone amuses her, but the resolve in his voice makes her heart skip a beat. She looks at him for a moment, taking pleasure in making him squirm as she keeps her face from giving him any hint to what she's thinking.

"I will." She says finally, just as he's about to snap at her for messing with him.

She smiles when he blinks in surprise then curtly grunts "Good." before motioning for her left hand, slipping a ring on when she complies. Squeals meet her ears and her friends proceeded to throw the biggest party their establishment has ever seen.

An explosion suddenly breaks through the noise of their celebration then the next thing she knows there's fire everywhere and the girls are panicking because the doors are blocked. Her swordsman cuts through them easily and they work together to get everyone out but when a cry sounds from the back of the building, she asks her best friend to take her place while she goes after the other dancer.

She finds the girl, but that disgusting, horrible man from earlier in the week has her in a chokehold, tears streaming down her face as she struggles against him.

"I told you you'd regret it."

Her eyes are drawn to the hook he used to replace his hand and an all-consuming fear grips her heart. She can't call for help without putting the girl in danger, and leaving her is out of the question, but she's absolutely certain that he's after her swordsman as well. He'll use her as bait; kill one of them in front of the other for his revenge. But she's not helpless, and she's not letting him get away with this.

"Let her go; your business is with me."

"Oh? Trying to be brave in the face of death?" He laughs mockingly, "As if that will save you." Someone grabs her from behind, pulling her further into the building and towards the backdoor where there aren't as many flames, as the man knocks the girl out and lets her fall to the ground. "Have you ever watched someone burn alive?" He asks, "Not as easy as one might think, but it makes for a good punishment."

They're barely a safe distance away from the building when she acts; her movements smooth and confident as she escapes her captors hold and snaps his neck. She lunges for the monster responsible for destroying her home when more men surround her. She fights back as best as she can, her strength taking them by surprise, but in the end there's too many and they overwhelm her. She still manages to take down enough of them that the brute has an unsettled look on his face.

She feels something prick her side but it barely registers as she glares hatefully at all of them, "My nakama will come for me."

"I doubt they'll notice your absence." The man taunts, "They'll be too busy trying to save that idiot lover of yours. A shame you won't be able to witness his death, but perhaps hearing his screams will be enough to break you."

She lunges at him, hands aimed for his throat, but the bodyguards react in time to stop her.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," He mocks, "I look forward to being the one who breaks your spirit."

"Like _hell_ you will!"

It's a flurry of fire and sand and wind but in the next instant the hired thugs are on the ground and her friends are in a protective line in front of her with her swordsman holding his blade to the man's throat.

"Last words?"

The man sneers, "You lose."

His words unsettle them but it does nothing to spare his life. As they're heading back to what's left of the _Thousand Suns_ she feels all the stress of the day crash into her, but considering how emotionally, physically and mentally draining everything has been, it's not that surprising.

"Nee-san? Are you feeling alright?"

She smiles, careful to keep the pain of her headache from showing, "It's nothing to worry about; a bit of rest should be enough."

"You've been through a lot," Her swordsman says, "You shouldn't push past your limits."

She gives him a coy smile, "Should you be giving that kind of advice?" She laughs at the blush that covers his face and his slightly indignant scowl then starts coughing violently, her body nearly convulsing as it wracks though her.

"Nee-san!"

She looks at her hand in horror, at blood dripping from her palm onto the sand.

"FIND A DOCTOR NOW!"

Her swordsman scoops her into his arms, following her younger sister to the nearest physician but she barely registers any of it. Poison. That sting she had felt, they must've injected her with just enough to keep her and her friends from noticing right away. That would explain the man's words. Why he had looked so smug at the end.

She feels tired, so tired, and all she wants is to rest for just a little bit-

"Don't fall asleep!" Her eyes flutter open, the world around her hazy as she takes in her surroundings. She turns her head to the side and finds her swordsman's laid her out on a bed, the doctor hovering on the other side of her.

"Stay with me." He begs.

"I'm sorry."

"NO!" He roars, "Don't say that! You're going to get through this! You have too!"

She smiles and lifts a hand to cup his cheek, pulling his face closer to her own. Their first kiss is tender, bittersweet, and she can't help the tears that fall from her eyes.

"Don't give up." She whispers, and the words feel like familiar, like she's said them before, in a different time and place, "Promise me. That you'll continue each day and _live_."

Her chest tightens at the look of grief and desperation on his face, but there's that determination she loves so much about him in his eyes. "I will." He promises.

She gives him one last smile, closes her eyes, and lets go.

* * *

They're both 10 years old and they're known each other since they were born.

She likes teasing him a lot but he honestly considers her his best friend, and even though she's more polite and 'refined' (as the adults say) she's not afraid to get some mud on her clothes when they venture into the forest behind their neighborhood, their group of nakama tagging along with them more often than not.

The clubhouse they built is pretty big, but then again it has to be so all nine of them and their crazy habits can fit. They picked that spot out because the river that runs through the forest isn't too deep there and they can all play together when the weather gets _extra_ -super-hot.

When he's not practicing and she's not reading they sit together to just watch everyone else goof off, and he likes doing that (really, he does) but he wishes she could enjoy the water too; especially since they have summer all year-round and everyone spends most of their time swimming. Because even though she says she doesn't mind staying up on shore instead, only splashing her feet in every once in a while, he can't always stay to keep her company and he knows she gets lonely.

The problem is she sinks like a rock but hates wearing those floaty things (what are they called again?) so one day while their friends are playing tag and he's relaxing beside her he musters up the nerve to offer his help.

"Oi, when are you gonna learn how to swim?"

"My parents are too busy," She doesn't look away from her book, "They can't take me to any lessons either."

"Tch. That's why you ask us, dummy."

"We already have our hands full with the other three who don't know how."

"I can do it." He sits up and waits for her to meet his eyes, "We can come when everyone else is busy and I won't tell anyone either if you don't want to."

She tilts her head at him, watching with those _really_ pretty blue eyes of hers, then nods. "Alright.

School break can't come fast enough and he finds himself counting down each day. He can tell she knows he's excited about something and by the happy smile she gives him when she thinks he's not paying attention; he figures she's looking forward to it too. And maybe he's kinda sorta hoping that it means she likes him back.

At least, that's his thought till she gives him his birthday present. His family isn't poor, but they can't afford certain things like hers can, so even though he's wanted to train at the Hōkie** Dojo since forever his parents just can't pay for it. He's been saving his allowance and he does jobs around the neighborhood when he can, so really it's not a surprise that her gift hurts his pride a little bit.

"I'm doing this because I want to." She grins, "Plus, you can use the money you saved to get some new equipment."

He's a sucker for that smile, so he forgets about being mad at her and argues instead, "But that's the first day of school break. We're supposed to have your first lesson because everyone's gonna be sleeping in and we can go before they wake up."

She laughs, "Don't worry. I know how long you've wanted to go there."

"But a promise a promise."

"And you're still keeping it," She places her hand on top of his and he feels his cheeks heat up, "Not all your lessons will be in the mornings, and on those days we'll just have to find time away from our friends after you get back."

He frowns; he really, _really_ wants to learn from the Kendo World Champion, but he also doesn't want to just abandon her. Still, he sees her point so after a bit more insistence on both their parts he accepts her gift and they both make sure he has everything ready for his first day.

The first two weeks are grueling and demanding and he heads over to her house after each practice with aching muscles and a grin on his face. She listens attentively like always, _literally_ pokes fun at him ("Stop laughing! That stings, dammit!"), and they manage a few lessons at the river that leaves them both confident she won't sink when they actually swim with the gang.

About a week later he heads over to her house per usual, but to his surprise his parents there too, but not his best friend.

"Love," His mother pats the spot next to her and he takes a seat on the couch, "You remember how it rained last night?"

He nods; everyone had played outside for a little bit because they don't get rain that often and their group leader made them agree to meet at the club house after Kendo practice today. But he doesn't see how that has to do with anything.

"And you know that swells up when it does?"

"Yeah, I know."

"She said she was going to grab a book from the clubhouse…" Her father whispers suddenly, lifting a hand to cover his face.

He suddenly notices the tears in their eyes, their solemn expressions, how they refuse to really look at him and he feels the world crumble beneath him.

"What happened?!"

"… Your friends… they came by for her." Her mother says, "I thought maybe she was meeting them there… and that's why she hadn't come straight back-"

"What's going on?!" He jumps up and runs his best friend's room. The bed is perfectly made, just like always, and there's her favorite picture of all their friends next to the one of just the two of them. He feels like somebody's reaching inside him and squeezing and pulling and it just _hurts_ and- "Oi! You better not be playing some sick joke-"

"Son," He turns just as his father lifts him and carries him back to the living room.

"Put me down! Put me down _now_! I need to talk to her!"

"She's not here, son."

"NO! You're LYING! Quit it! _This isn't funny_!"

"Love," He freezes. He's never heard his mom sound so sad, so… heartbroken… _No. No… no no no!_ "The ground was slippery, and it's believed she tripped and fell into the water." She looks away from him for a moment, and his father finishes for her.

"When your friends couldn't find her they called us, and we had to get a search party. We found her on the riverbank and…"

"We called an ambulance…" Her mother sobs, "We rushed her to the hospital… we tried so hard… but we- we were too late!"

It doesn't click for a moment and all he can hear is a faint ringing as he processes their words. Then sound comes rushing back and all he wants to do is yell at them, at _her_ parents, at _his_ parents, at _their_ friends… he wants to demand why they hadn't gone with her because right before he leaves everyday he makes everyone _promise_ to keep an eye on her. They're supposed to protect her for him! And this wouldn't have happened if they had- if they'd just-

Instead he breaks out of his father's hold, runs to his back yard, grabs the closest shinai and starts demolishing everything around him. He yells and screams and shatters each and every one of his bamboo swords till his arms ache. He _hates_ them! Hates each and every one of them for not keeping their promise, for not being responsible parents or good friends and he's mad at _her_ too! Because she shouldn't have gone out on her own! She should've waited that stupid, stupid girl! He hates that she loves to read, that her pretty blue eyes light up when she talks to him and that she as a special smile just for him and-

The wood snaps and he falls to the ground, tears streaming down his face. More than anything he hates himself, because he has no right to tell them off when he had promised her first. He was supposed to teach her how to swim and if he had just made more time for her she'd be here right now and- and…

"I'm never going to see her again!" He sobs, "And it's all my fault!"

Warm, loving arms wrap around him, "It's not." Her mother whispers, "It wasn't anyone's fault." He shakes his head vehemently, but she just hugs him tighter.

And for a moment, it's almost like _she's_ hugging him instead.

* * *

In this life they're worlds apart despite being the same age.

Her family isn't as privileged as some of her friends but the wages father and big brother make (along with the income mother and Onee-chan earn as handmaidens to the wife of one of the country's Lords) is enough for their family to live without complaints. When they can spare it, they give to those less fortunate than themselves and she's thankful everyone in her family has such a kind heart because she knows all too well what it's like to try and sleep with an empty stomach.

Still, some months are harder than others because their island has winter all year long and falling sick is a common occurrence, but it's never anything serious so when her mother develops a cough they treat it the same as always. But it slowly starts to worsen and she knows somethings wrong when father won't let her in the room one morning because mother needs to rest while they wait for the doctor.

It's the first time she's seen her father cry. He tries to hide it from the three of them, but she can hear his sobs and whispers of reassurances to their mother when her parents think they're asleep. Only a handful of weeks pass before she takes her last breath, smiling all the while and telling them how much she loves them. They lose their father to the same illness shortly after.

It's a hard transition, losing both their parents so quickly and moving into a tiny, cramped cottage but the three of them do what they can to survive. Her older sister doubles as a barmaid some nights, her big brother hunts for animal pelts along with any hard labor jobs he can find and she takes her mother's old job.

"Always refer to me as 'Your Grace'," The vain, overweight woman comments, "And remember to be thankful I was willing to give you work. I'm just as generous as I am beautiful. "

Her siblings are the only reason she deals with the belittlement her employer seems to enjoy putting her through (it's not like the three of them _asked_ for their parents to die), but what annoys her the most is when _Her Grace_ invites guests over, people who talk about how much they donate to help the poor but act like she has a disease or she's some insect whenever she's in the same room.

 _But it's going to be worth it._ She reminds herself. Because the three of them are smarter than any of these arrogant bluebloods and they're saving up money to sail towards her father's home country and start a new life.

They face each day head on, enduring the cold that seeps into their home and the hunger that claws at them when their brother comes back empty-handed from the forest. Three years pass before any of them get sick, her brother falling as the first victim, so her sister works double to compensate because even though she's the oldest she can't hunt if her life depended on it.

"Let me try. Onii-chan taught me some of the basics."

Her sister brushes a strand of their brother's bright blue hair away to place a fresh rag on his forehead. It's been a common argument between them since he first got sick, but she's not backing down. Not when they need the food and the money fresh furs can bring.

"No. It's too dangerous and you're much too young."

"I'm 16; our father started teaching Onii-chan when he was half my age."

"Yes, but he is a boy. Besides, knowing the basics isn't enough in these lands. You've seen how much our brother struggles even with all his years of experience."

"But neither of us can work his old jobs, and unless I dress up as a boy our only chance is if I venture out there."

"Let her go," Their brother opens his eyes and fixes them with a look. "We won't make it if she doesn't."

"Brother…" Onee-chan sighs, "You were able to because you-"

"Give her a chance. If anyone can take those woods, it's our little sister; she can see and hear from a longer range than I ever could. She'll be SUPA."

Her brother's faith gives her strength, but even with her gift the first few weeks when she comes home with nothing to show are heartbreaking. Hunger claws at them and despite their best efforts all the money they've saved starts to disappear; going towards food and her brother's medicine. The desperation drives her deeper into the forest and she stays long after the sun sets even with the dangers night brings. When she manages to catch a small rabbit her siblings act as if she's found a trove of jewels and make a grand celebration out of dinner. It warms her heart more than any fire ever could.

Through trial-and-error she improves, becomes more skilled in how to hunt and track, but it almost seems as if the days are growing colder with each sunset; driving animals farther and farther away into more dangerous territory. When she notices the way her brother and sister's faces are beginning to sink in she damns the consequences and heads into the heart of the forest, armed with as many weapons as she can carry.

Luck is on her side when she tracks a group of elk a few hours after the sun sets and finds a young female drinking from the mostly frozen stream. The noise covers any sounds she accidently makes till she's close enough to aim, the click of her gun barely masked, and when her prey lifts its head to look in her direction she takes the shot.

Noise suddenly fills the woods and a small group of men appear a few yards away, panicking as they stand from their hidden positions. Despite her shock she remains crouched in place but moves closer to the tree; even if she hadn't managed to sense them her advantage lies in staying out of sight. The one that catches her attention has bright green hair and she's immediately on the defensive when the man looks from the fallen elk to her. It feels as if she's standing before him, as if he can see her less than threatening appearance even though none of the other men have noticed her at all.

He's taken her edge away and once they realize there's nothing to worry about, that their opponent is nothing more than a scrawny, pitiful young girl in ragged coat and frayed boots trying to play huntress, her catch is as good as lost. But this female will feed her family for weeks if they preserve it right, and she can't afford to let him have it, even if she's outnumbered.

She slowly reaches for her dagger when something in his semblance changes and he suddenly turns around and walks away. She blinks in surprise as the other four men chase after him, barely sparing the elk a glace, then slowly advances towards her kill. She quickly makes strategic cuts so the body can bleed out, listening all the while for both the men and the wolves that roam this area, and quickly makes her way home.

Three weeks later her brother recovers, but in exchange her sister passes away.

"She was sick too." She allows her brother to pull her into a hug as they stand over the grave, "She did everything she could to hide it from us."

"I should've tried harder… maybe if I had caught bigger game we could've made enough for her medicine too..."

He shakes his head, "It was the same illness that took our parents."

"Onii-chan…" She whimpers, "I don't know what to do…"

"She sacrificed herself so we could live. We can't let her effort go to waste."

She refuses to venture out into the woods after that, and months pass before they get a semblance of normalcy, but the hole in her heart continues to ache. She's thankful that the holidays have finally arrived and that her days are filled with so much work she doesn't have time to think of anything other than serving the aristocratic guests that Her Grace invites every night.

"Remember the young lord doesn't like sweets!" One of the cooks calls.

"Shitty marimo..." Another one grumbles, "Betcha he's the one turning away food…"

"Oi, everyone has foods they don't like! Don't be picky!"

"You're only saying that because you don't know what it's like to _starve_." She accuses harshly.

Her sister had broken out in _tears_ at that first rabbit! Had acted as if a feast had been brought to their home! Yet she's surrounded by people who eat foods made with rare spices, fresh meat and vegetables… meals that should be appreciated and savored but are treated as if _garbage_ was being served! None of them understand, and something akin to hatred flares inside her when she thinks about how often these pompous, selfish bastards _throw food away_!

With the exception of the blonde cook, the rest of the kitchen staff stay clear of her for the rest of the night.

"Forgive me my sweet angel," He apologizes before she leaves, "If my comment brought up unpleasant memories."

"Do not worry Mr. Cook; such is life for many of us."

"Let me escort you home. It's dangerous for such a lovely young lady to wander the streets at night."

"I appreciate your offer, but I am more than capable of defending myself if necessary."

"I insist-"

She smiles and it's enough to convince him, "There is no need. I shall see you tomorrow."

The heavy snow fall covers the trails of the leaving guests as she heads down the road. As she turns a corner she bumps into someone and she probably would've fallen to the ground if the stranger hadn't reached out to steady her. She looks up to thank him and promptly feels the blood drain from her body.

She can only recall one person who had such vibrant green hair color and whose eyes seem to gaze into her very soul… he's the one from the forest; the man who had allowed her to keep the female elk when she and her family had so desperately needed it to survive.

A quick look at his clothes (and the three swords at his side) revel he must've been one of the guests in attendance at the party and she briefly wonders how she hadn't made the connection after hearing Mr. Cook's nickname.

"Forgive me, my lord." She bows her head, mostly out of gratitude but also because she feels he deserves her respect, "I did not mean for that to happen."

"It's fine." His voice is rough, but holds none of the arrogance she hears in the other nobles. "What did you want the elk for?"

She blinks, "Pardon?"

"The elk," He examines her face for a moment, "I saw you in the woods months ago; you shot down an elk and when you saw us you looked ready to fight to the death for it."

"I was, my lord."

"Why?"

"For my family."

He waits for her to elaborate but when she doesn't he asks, "Was it enough?"

"… No." The ache in her heart sharpens, and she can't met his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, "You let me keep it and because of that I still have my brother. I could never hope to repay your kindness, my lord."

"Don't call me that." A blush appears on his face but he doesn't look away, "You look healthier."

"Hm. It's amazing how starving to death affects one's appearance."

"I can imagine. Do you hunt every night?"

The question brings back a conflict of memories; of bitter-cold nights waiting for hours, the warmth of her sister's smile, her brother's strained breathing, the celebration dinner made from her first rabbit…

"You listening?"

She looks past him, towards the snow-covered path that leads to her home. She wonders if her brother's set out for the evening, or if maybe he's waiting for her… "I no longer venture into the woods."

"Why not? You did fine from what I saw."

"… I wasn't enough."

"What?"

"I must be going. I wish you safe travels." She meets his eyes, slightly surprised to find him studying her, and curtsies to dismiss herself, "Excuse me, my lord."

'Oi! I told you not to call me that!"

She smiles a bit as she hurries past him and it occurs to her right before she falls asleep that she never got to ask him how he knew she was there. To her surprise he's in the same spot as she heads home from work a week later; they talk for a bit, exchanging witty comments, some of which make him blush and it's just the _cutest_ thing she's ever seen, before she heads home. She runs into him again the next week, and the week after that and eventually their meetings become something she looks forward too. When her brother finally meets him they surprisingly get along well and go hunting together.

Part of her wants to go with them, at least to make sure that they're safe and they'll come back to her, but her sister's gone because she hadn't been enough and she's so scared that if something happens while she's with them she won't be able to do anything… that she'll end up being useless and lose two of the most important people in her life.

But she's not a coward or damsel-in-distress so she learns advanced first aid, packs a personalized medical kit and heads into the woods with them on the next hunt.

"Yo."

Her brother laughs, "This hunt is gonna be SUPA! Let's go!"

"My lord." She greets and hides a smile when he frowns.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I don't recall agreeing."

"Yeah well don't anyways."

"May I ask why?"

"It's annoying. I ain't my old man."

"You're a very peculiar nobleman"

He raises an eyebrow then smirks, "You're pretty weird yourself."

"Come on you guys!"

Even though she rarely has to patch them up she still feels useful; keeping an eye out on the surrounding area for other predators or poachers. For some reason a sense of nostalgia usually settles around her when she goes with them; as if they've trekked through the freezing cold as a team before. It's silly, considering no one on the island is reckless enough to brave the biting temperatures without the proper attire and she's never hunted with them before but the thought (the memory) is still there, just out of her reach.

It doesn't bother her, not really anyways, because she's had this feeling since they met that fateful night so many weeks ago. She wonders if he feels it too.

As the animals once again become scarce, they travel further into the woods and into newer hunting grounds in hopes of finding where the creatures have hidden. They manage to find a few rabbits but are forced to cross the frozen river when her brother notices a group of elk disappearing into the trees.

The ground beneath her cracks and, realizing too late that the ice is too thin for her to pass over safely, she falls into the freezing river, the voice of her brother calling out as she disappears into the water. It feels like her entire body is screaming in agony as the current pulls her away (and how, _how_ can something be so cold it feels like it's _burning_ -) but she struggles against her frigid muscles to reach the ice above. It doesn't break and she feels herself sinking as the water pulls her further and deeper till she's sure her lungs are about to burst.

She vaguely registers something swimming towards her as the world goes dark, and the next thing she knows she's coughing and gasping and greedily taking in air.

"Hang on!" Her swordsman's holding her to his chest as he uses his free arm to fight against the current.

"Sis!"

"O-onii-chan?"

"Don't worry! We got you!"

She realizes her swordsman is actually holding on to a rope that her brother's using to pull them out of the water but the strength of the river is too much and it snaps before they reach the shore. Desperation and panic seize her heart as they're dragged down and ripped away from each other, but even though she can't swim it's the thought of never seeing him or her brother again that has her struggling for the surface.

"Onii-chan! Swordsman-san!"

"Here!" She turns and sees his bright green hair headed for her, taking ahold of her hand when he's close enough, "Don't let go!" He shouts, "Try to find something we can grab onto!"

"There!" She reaches out for a fallen tree that's leaning over the edge of the river, her nails digging into the wet, partially frozen bark as she pulls them to safety.

They barely have a moment to breathe when the broken trunk shifts from their weight and he starts pushing her forward. "Hurry!"

"Sis!" Her brother's hand appears in her line of sight, "Grab on!"

She knows it's a miracle they've made it this far, that her freedom from this nightmare is only a few inches away… but every breath feels like claws shredding at her lungs and through the numbness it's like her entire body is on fire; _burning_ from the cold.

"Don't give up now, woman!"

 ** _CRACK!_**

His end of the log breaks and she cries out as the shattered pieces cause him to lose his grip. "Hold on!" She starts inching towards him, "I'll dive in and-"

"I'm not letting you drown!" His gaze is desperate but unfaltering, and in that instant she knows he feels the same; that he loves her just as much as she loves him. "I'll find you again one day! I promise!"

"NO!" She tries to jump after him, but her brother grabs the scruff of her jacket and pulls her to shore, forcing her to watch as the current drags her swordsman under.

She spends the rest of her life searching, but she never finds him again.

* * *

They're 20 years apart, but this time he's the older one.

He suffers from a fierce case of wanderlust so he spends his days traveling alone across both the land and sea, collecting bounties to pay for food and drink and challenging other swordsmen if he runs into one. It's actually during one of these journeys that he finds her by the bank of a river and barely clinging to life. He doesn't know why, but he just can't let the little girl die so he takes her to the closest village and helps nurse her back to health. He ends up growing rather fond of her.

When he decides it's time to leave for his next voyage he brings her along because she wants to find her mother and she can't go by herself (not that he'd let her if she tried). They head to the other side of the island first, because her mom wanted to see some old building that collapsed hundreds of years ago. Since she's never been there they have to ask the locals for directions, but apparently even the people who've lived here all their lives don't know where the damn thing is because they keep giving him wrong directions. After a few hours she takes him by the hand and leads him till they come across the ruins not five minutes later.

"Why are we visiting this place again?"

"Mommy told me she's supposed to study the writing on these walls because they have a lot of history on them."

"I don't think she's gonna be here kid. Not while you're missing anyways."

"I know." She looks up at him and smiles, "But maybe her friends are and they can help us get a letter to her so she knows I'm ok and that you're helping me get back home."

It turns out her mother is an excavator and travels a lot, but always makes sure to bring her only daughter on the safer adventures. A storm had hit just before they reached the island and she was knocked overboard, tossed by the waves till she found a piece of debris that ended up floating inland. Really, it's a miracle she survived.

There isn't anyone at the site, but they stay for a few days before finally deciding to head towards her home island and she manages to convince him that visiting old sites she remembers is a good idea too. He's never gonna admit it, but he's got a bit of a soft spot for her.

As they travel he discovers that (despite her naivety and age) she's very brave in the face of danger, not to mention morbid. He blames the books she reads but he admits that it's partially his fault because he usually leaves her in a bookstore, a library or the hotel room reading while he's working. When he catches her with a horror novel he finally puts his foot down and starts monitoring what books she gets. Still, it's kinda cute how tough she is, mentally and emotionally so he takes to training her during their free time.

They go on like this for two years, searching island after island and getting into more trouble than he cares to admit. It's mostly her fault since she keeps forgetting where the ruins or old dig sites are.

"You're the one who keeps getting us lost, Mr. Swordsman." She pouts from his back. Even after so many months she can't walk as long as him, so he carries her when she gets tired. Plus he's never even gotten a _scratch_ on his back, so if they run into danger (which they will) then that's where she's safest.

"Oi, don't get confused, kid. Not my fault you can't remember."

"You simply have no sense of direction."

"Tch."

Shortly after her seventh birthday (which they had celebrated with some cake and reluctant singing on his part) and right before their log pose sets, one of the boys she became friends with hands her a flower and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles politely but later vigorously washes the spot and tells him she thinks it's gross.

Even though he's always known she'll eventually return to her mother, he's never really thought about the fact that their travels _are_ going to end. That one day she's going to wave good-bye as he sets off in one direction while she takes another. And the thing is, he wants to keep reading her bedtime stories and comfort her when she gets scared or sad, he wants to help her write down translated drawings, cook her favorite foods before and after training and scare away all the "yucky boys" (her words, not his) till she finds someone who's able to both protect and appreciate her.

He's not ready to let her go yet.

"Are you ok, Mr. Swordsman?"

It doesn't surprise him that she's noticed he's been more quiet than usual (she's pretty smart after all), but instead of ruining everything he smirks and says, "Don't worry about me, kid. If anything you should be thinking about how you're going to tell that boy we're leaving tomorrow."

"He knows." She looks at him seriously, "But if he kisses me again I'm going to break his arm."

He laughs whole-heartedly at that.

At the next island they actually meet some of her mom's colleagues and manage to get a letter to her. Before long she receives a response and cries as she reads the already tearstained note. She's really excited and just can't seem to keep still so she trains to get rid of the extra energy or goes through her journal so she won't forget to show her mom everything she's learned. She also constantly rambles about the woman she admires most.

"She's just like me, Mr. Swordsman! Only smarter and prettier!"

"I don't think there's an adult who can compare to you, kid." He ruffles her hair and grins, "You're the smartest person I've ever met."

She blinks in confusion, "But you don't know that many people."

"Yeah but out of the ones I do, you're definitely sharper."

The way her face lights up keeps him in a good mood till her mother finally arrives. He sees the resemblance when they meet, only the kid's eyes are much bluer (kinda like how the sky looks right before he takes his mid-morning nap) and she has white hair instead of black.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter." She comments after the kid falls asleep. "I had nearly lost hope when I received her letter."

He grunts. "Wasn't a problem."

"I am in your debt; you saved her life and brought her back to me." She chuckles, "She's quite fond of you."

"Yeah, well she's alright for a kid."

"… Will you be staying?"

The silence that follows is loud and heavy. For the past two years they've traveled together; survived against the odds and he cares for her (he really, truly does), but in the end, he was just supposed to be her bodyguard and guide till she found her mother; he really doesn't have a place in her life. And looking around, he knows hers is one full of books and studying lost civilizations and having a home to go back too, his is… just seeing where the path leads and figuring out how to pay for his next meal along with a place to rest for the night. Even though the wanderlust isn't as strong, it's all he's ever known, and that's no life for a child.

"No. Rumor has it there's a bandit hiding out in the village. If I leave now I should arrive in a few hours. After I turn him in I'll be headed for the next job.

"Won't you say good-bye?"

"… It'll be harder if I do."

The guilt eats away at him till he finally turns back instead of leaving after he finishes his job, but because the kid has a way of talking him into doing whatever she wants he's only going to check from a distance (it's not cowardly, it's being sensible or whatever). At least, that's his plan before he sees the dark pillars of smoke coming from the site. He rushes to the campgrounds, swords drawn and ready, but to his horror everything's destroyed with blood staining the ground and neither the girl nor her mother are anywhere to be seen.

"We were ambushed." One of the few surviving men says hoarsely, "There's a legend of… great power on this island… the mayor's son… wanted to know where it is."

"Where's the kid?"

"… They took her." He rasps, "They're holding her hostage till her mom finishes translating the writing."

He's sure he's never felt this degree of killing intent before.

Despite being heavily guarded, he gets through the mansion doors rather easily. He cuts everything down, threatening each brainless mongrel that stands in his way till he finds her mother locked up in some library. She leads him down to the basement where they find the mayor's son holding a gun to the kid's head.

"Don't take another step if you want her to live!"

Her bottom lip is trembling and her eyes are filled with tears but she's trying so hard to keep a brave face despite it all. He feels a growl escape him when the bastard shakes her a bit, "Let her go!"

"HA! You aren't in a position to give orders here!" The clown brandishes the weapon, "The way I see it, you either do what I say or you'll get a nice view of what her brain looks like splattered against the wall!"

It's only a split second, but he sees the way the kid's eyes change when the gun is pulled away from her and he readies himself. She kicks the man just the way he taught her to, causing him to let go of her and his weapon so she can jump to safety. He brings his sword down on the fool, just as she's reaching her mother's arms, when another shot rings out.

Everything stills, as if all sound has disappeared from the world.

Then he hears her mother scream. He acts on instinct and swings behind them, easily slicing through a guard who had been hiding in the shadows. But when he turns he sees the kid's mother cradling a broken, bleeding body. At first his mind doesn't process what he's seeing, but when the girl coughs blood he falls to his knees.

"I'm sorry!" Her mother weeps, "I'm so, so sorry!"

"I love you, mommy." The kid whispers, before she turns to look at him, smiling, and never in his live has he ever felt so helpless, "I love you too, Mr. Swordsman."

He reaches out and takes her hand, shedding a single tear when she closes her eyes for the last time. It feels like hours pass before he and her mother finally find the strength to stand.

* * *

She's five years younger, but their first meeting is also their last.

War has plagued their country for as long as she can remember and survival is a day to day struggle for many. Food and water and shelter are as scarce as the moments of peace she and her cousin (the only family she has left) are able to find. It usually comes when he plays his violin, but they're always careful to make sure they're sure no one can hear. He does it not only to sooth is own soul, but also to ease her troubled mind right before she falls asleep, and it's always the lullaby both their mothers used to sing.

"Rest little bird***; we are safe for tonight."

Vague memories resurface, and she gives him a sad smile; the nickname never fails to tug at her heartstrings, the one her parents used to call her because of her free-spirted nature. He tells her stories of when she was very young, of how she was so curious and mischievous and knew more than anyone gave her credit for. She wishes she could remember more than their fear, more than fleeting moments of false security… it feels like she's trapped in a cage; freedom in those stories and her dreams but never within her reach as they battle from dusk till dawn.

What she wishes the most is that they'll make it through this; that one day she'll be able to look outside without feeling terror at the chance of discovery and being taken to a foreign land or killed. She's so scared that her cousin will be cruelly ripped away as the rest of her loved ones, but as he plays the song her fears ease and she falls asleep filled with hope.

"Oh!" She exclaims one morning as they shift through the remains of a destroyed house, "Look! A sword!"

"Thank you, little bird! It's been far too long since I last held one. Now I'll be more efficient if we run into trouble."

"I can fight too you know."

"Of course, but you're only 10 years old; you shouldn't be fighting to begin with."

"Most children also shouldn't find out firsthand how much a person can bleed."

He placed a hand on her head, "You are much too morbid; I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better."

"You have nothing to apologize for; you've done all you could, but as long as our country continues to fight there is little we can do."

"How is it that even though I'm seven years older you sound like the adult most of the time?"

She smirks, "Well one of us has to be."

"Yohohoho! Such wit! You will drive off more suitors with your words than I will with my Soul Solid when you become of age and I regain my prized weapon!"

She doesn't dream of romance, but she knows her cousin brings it up because it is his hope for the future, that he will live long enough to ensure she will not be left alone, that she will find a man who cherishes her and is willing to risk his life to protect her. But she's only 10 and they're at war and as long as their country continues to fight those who wish to destroy families like they did hers there will never be time to entertain such thoughts. All she can do is tease her cousin back about scaring every young lady off with his signature question (polite as he is when he asks, it's still in appropriate) and keep both an eye and an ear out for other scavengers.

A week later brings the anniversary of their parent's death. They're too far to leave flowers at the graves or go to a temple to pray, but it doesn't keep them from making their own private, temporary memorial. Everywhere they look there is nothing but death and misery, but this is one of those few moments where hope is at its strongest; because they gave up their lives so their children could live, and she will _never_ scorn their sacrifice.

It's the reason why they travel east; rumor has it that there's a safe haven there; one where orphans, widows and refugees can find protection, food and water. Honestly she'd do almost anything for any one of those three things to be handed to them on a silver platter, but everything comes with a price so they hope for the best and brace for the worst. Because getting killed is a bitter reality if they don't prepare themselves and even though it's not something she's particularly proud of, she's gotten pretty good at breaking a grown man's spine or snapping their neck.

"I do hope they have a hidden, underground hot spring." He comments after a particularly messy hunt.

She brushes her bangs out of her face and makes precise cuts to drain the blood from its body, "That sounds lovely; I can barely remember the last time I washed my hair. If anything I also hope they have a library."

"Are the books you have no longer interesting?"

"Never, but it doesn't hurt to have more than two."

"Perhaps what I wish for the most is no longer hurting my jaw by eating reptile meat."

"Beggars can't be choosers, cousin. But I understand; rabbit would be a nice change." Silence answers her and she discreetly turns to look at him, "What do you see?"

"Nothing; I suspect they're behind us. Can you hear them?"

It's faint, but the bushes rustle ever so slightly even though there's no breeze. "Yes."

"Since they haven't attacked yet, my guess is they're waiting to see the size of our meal; we're blocking their view and it's likely they have limited resources or are too weak to fight for small game."

"We run the risk of a gun if we turn to confront them."

He places his hands behind his head and pretends to stretch, "I'd ask you to check, but we mustn't let them know we're aware. Keep moving and I'll take a look."

It feels like her heart is about to erupt as he casually turns his head and for a moment she imagines a world where she'll never hear the violin sing her favorite lullaby or get a pat on the head when her cousin wants to remember brighter days or setting up a memorial for their family _together_ and-

"Ah, there is a chance we may have panicked for nothing."

He's looking at her as he says this, a sign to keep pretending, so she merely stands and moves to the other side of the animal to get a closer look at their opponents without them knowing. To her surprise there are two small children, slightly younger than her, hiding behind some bushes.

She starts skinning the animal, "There could be adults around, simply using them as bait so we can lower our guard."

"Such a sad thought; that not even mere children can be trusted."

"This has been our reality for years."

He takes the knife when she makes a face and they switch places, "Do you sense any others?"

It's a gift she's had since infancy; an ability to 'see' or 'hear' other people (regardless of how far away they are) when she concentrates. It's saved them more times than she could count. "Yes. They're coming from the south, making their way towards us. I'd say 5 yards if we're lucky."

"Hmm. We'll have to find something else for dinner then."

They break into a hard sprint in the opposite direction of both their pursuers (she can already hear the children alerting their crew) and their path. Part of her wants to go back and rescue the children, but they're out numbered and it's possible that the group is actually family. Early on they learned that there were people who banded together because they were family or friends or simply stayed together to increase chances of survival, much like themselves. The difference was that while she and her cousin tried to help who they could, more often than not there were groups who fought or ambushed the defenseless and… well… it was never pretty.

Even though they managed to evade them rather quickly, they still take a long, roundabout way back east and constantly stop so she can check the surrounding area. Because of this it takes another few months for them to reach the safe haven, hidden deep within a mountain range and she nearly cries from relief when they find it. Everyone she passes is working; bringing in vegetables or fruit growing inconspicuously in the forest, cooking meat over various small fires spared out outside to keep from being noticed, washing laundry in the nearby river… it's better than either of them could've hoped for.

Weeks pass and just when they start feeling safe their sanctuary is attacked. The sound of gunshots and explosions fill her ears and amongst the panic she loses sight of her cousin. She's instantly taken back to the moment she lost her parents, her aunt, her uncle and baby sister; ripped away by a rival group that felt threated by her family. Because there's fire everywhere as she smoke fills her lungs and it feels like she'd drowning; falling deeper and deeper into nothing but flames while she struggles to breathe-

"Look out!" Someone grabs her wrist and pulls her back in time to avoid a hit to the head.

"Wha-"

"Duck!"

She instinctively drops to the ground and the sound of flesh being sliced open meets her ears. Spilt blood is something she's used too, something her cousin could never keep her from seeing, but for some reason this time it fills her with dread. Maybe it's because the horrors of her life are finally catching up to her or maybe she's just tired of keeping all her heartache shoved into a dark corner of her soul. Whatever the reason it causes tears to fall from her eyes and for a moment she feels like giving up on life.

A hand appears in front of her and when she looks up she's surprised at the intensity of the boy's gaze. Fierce and yielding, radiating with such courage and determination that she can't help but regain her will to live.

"Come on!"

Vaguely she notices he has bright green hair, but just as she accepts his help, another explosion goes off, and she feels shards of metal pierce her skin. Everything is hazy and muffled but she has just enough strength to look beside her, to see the boy who took a split second to try and save her life when he could've saved himself.

He reaches towards her, fingers bloody and broken but unwavering and it warms her heart in a way she's never felt before. She has the sense that this is… familiar. That she's lived through something like this and that her feelings cross over from another time, one that history has all but forgotten.

She takes his hand and revels in its warmth till her last breath.

* * *

It ends with an age difference.

His life is… very mundane. He has a steady job and good friends and it's not like he has something to really complain about but lately when he wakes up from dreams he can't even remember life feels… odd. Like something's missing but he can't quite put his finger on what it _actually_ is.

The greedy witch is his best friend's girlfriend _and_ his stepbrother's cousin ("That makes me _your_ cousin too, but don't think that means I'll reduce your debt!"), so when he's outnumbered 3 to 1 he ends up going to the self-defense class for women she signed up for. And that makes absolutely no sense _at all_ considering she manages to beat their group of friends into the ground on a daily basis, but whatever.

"So how did you find out about this place?" Her boyfriend asks as they walk into the building.

"You know that blonde nurse who works with me? Well she introduced me to this absolutely _adorable_ little medical prodigy because the kid's friends with her husband. The little guy told me he has an older sister teaches self-defense and dance during this time of the year as a side job; she's one of the most prestigious teacher's in the country!"

"I'm sure you'll excel no matter what you take my precious cousin!"

"Shut up dart-brow."

"Oi! No one wants to hear you moss-head!"

"What was that?!"

The witch smacks them across the head, which is enough to convince them to behave. "You guys better not embarrass me!" She warns, "In fact, all of you can just wait outside the building when we get there!"

"Then why'd you bring us along you witch!"

"Fufufu, it seems I'll be teaching a lively class today."

He swears his heart stops beating.

She has long, blue-tinted black hair that reminds him of a moonless night and a smile that is like a balm to that broken part of his soul, but what captures him the most is her eyes; they're the color of a clear, mid-morning sky. In that moment he knows he's going to fall in love with her one day, because some restless part of him has been searching and waiting and calling out for her. It's something he can't explain, but even though he can't remember he _just_ _knows_ he's heard her laugh in his dreams and seen her tears in his nightmares, hazy images that turn into mist when he tries to reach out for them.

"What goddess has appeared before me? Never have I seen such-"

The witch punches his step-brother in the head and he kicks the idiot away for good measure.

"I'm so sorry!" His cousin quickly apologizes, "I swear I'll make sure they behave!"

The woman chuckles, "It's quite alright; I don't dislike high-spirited people. My name is Robin."

Her eyes are on him as she introduces herself and something like vague recognition passes through them. Could she-

"I'm Nami! This is my boyfriend Luffy and my cousin Sanji. This big lug here is-"

"Zoro." He interrupts.

"Oh?" Her smile widens ever so slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"… Yeah."

Maybe he's a little off kilter for feeling this way, but he's sure that no matter how their days play out they'll always be an important part of each other's life. And if those vague dreams are anything to go by, the time between his birth into the world and hers (even though it isn't much) is the least of their worries. He won't let anything separate them.

They name their little boy Saul, and Zoro can't help the swell of pride when both Franky and Brooke comment on how his son's gonna be the spitting image of him one day. Three years later they have twins, Kuina and Olivia, and there's this sense like he's fulfilled a self-made promise. One that lingered in recesses of his soul, barely out of his grasp but just important as the vows he and Robin made at their wedding.

"Daddy," Olivia looks up from her book, "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

He looks at his wife as she plays with Kuina and Saul, then gives his youngest daughter a smile, "Maybe."

* * *

 ***Inspired by a pin that said Zoro would get a tattoo after reaching his dream and have Sanji do it.  
**Japanese for Hawkeye.  
***A nickname for this story only.  
The 'third' life (3rd from the top, 2nd life for Zoro) inspired by the outfits in Episodes 291+292.  
The 4th life was inspired by the color spread for Chapter 699.  
5th life also inspired by the Chapter 699 color spread, but also by the book: Throne of Glass.  
The 6th and 10th inspired by a drama where an 8yr old confessed to the main character but died from a bullet wound.  
The 7th was inspired by the One Piece Film Z but mostly by a fan made pic of Robin in a belly dancers outfit on Pinterest.  
Life 8 inspired by Leslie's death in Bridge to Terabithia (a book _and_ movie).  
Life 9 by Vtophy's (Stella Maris G. P.) photo of Robin in a Cat-Maid outfit as she serves sake to Zoro and he pets her head. Along with the book A Court of Thornes and Roses.  
The last life is obviously the ending, and it's up to the reader just how much of an age difference there is. Can be as little as a day to as great as 10yrs. Reader's choice.  
I've been working on this since last year. Anime is sacred and I honestly never thought I'd make a fic about any of them but this came to me and I had to write it down. Although I hadn't planned on it being this long. For the record, I do not own One Piece.  
I hope I managed to at least meet the minimal standards of greatness this anime has. We who ship ZoRobin are such a small fandom, but I love these two! Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Update11/26/17: I'm posting this on Tumblr. In two piece chapters. Wish me luck!**


End file.
